Pressure I'm Not Lost, They Are Chapter1
by SquickWrites
Summary: This is 1/6 of my Death Note OC's and this is the beginning of her background. I'll be posting the next chapter *Wammy Story* later. Later may be a very long time XD Enjoy for now !


**Teehee. Idk what I am doing ^^ I should NOT have done Alltime's OC thing, I have gone and created a whole new storyboard. New cast, all new line of characters. Pressure is the only one that has been fully designed, but I plan on getting our guy and the twins together. So wish me luck introducing our main girl, Pressure. Enjoy!**

**~Otaku**

Sometimes she had those days when she remembered things. Randomly. Not that she had ever forgotten. She could never forget it. But some days, it struck her more than usual. Like today.

She was five. No older no younger, just five. Her father was coming home today. She was ecstatic to see him again. It had been about three months since she had last seen him. Sometimes, it would be longer. But he was finally coming home. She didn't care how long he was gone, as long as he always came back.

A vacation. They had never gone on a family vacation. They were always too preoccupied, too busy with something else in life. They were all beyond happy at the idea. They were going to Japan. Where mom was born, where mom and dad met, where she had never been but always wanted to go. This was the perfect vacation.

They boarded the plane, and began to head off from Taiwan. They were prepared for the trip with several bags packed. The girl was sure that she held her patchwork puppy in her arms. It was blue, purple, a shade of pinkish red and white on the belly, with beady black eyes, a short tail that pointed upwards and floppy, dirty blue ears. She held it close to her chest, holding her mother's hand tight. She somehow felt uncomfortable… she didn't want to get on the plane anymore.

But they got on anyway. They buckled their seatbelts, and the plane took off.

The whole ride, the girl kept her face buried in the fabric of that patchwork puppy. She only looked up when spoken to, or to glance out the window. Her mother kept a hand on her back while her father tried to interest her.

"Look over there, you see those? They're cumulus clouds." He whispered. She just nodded. "And you see that? That's Mount Fuji! You can see it from all the way out here!" She simply mumbled, "mhm" never looking up.

And then it started.

The lights in the plain started flashing red. On and off, on and off. The lights were flashing scarily. The girl looked up, her face in despair as she glanced at both of her parents. Neither of them looked very prepared, but they had to help their daughter.

Her father unbuckled the seatbelt as her mom lifted her out of the chair. They were afraid to do it, but soon placed her down to go help a few others on the plane.

"Akari! Come on!" Her father yelled. She began dashing towards the front of the plane.

"We are losing air pressure!" She heard the voice through the intercom on the plane.

And then everyone's stomachs dropped. They started screaming. It felt like some sort of sick, cruel rollercoaster. It was that moment. The one after you got on the coaster, went up the biggest hill feeling ecstatic and strong, but then, once you saw the drop before you, you wished that you had never gotten on. Wished that you never even got in line. But it was too late. You were there, and there was no escape.

No escape. Everyone must have been thinking it. There was _no escape_.

The girl had been thinking it too, but then something else began to preoccupy her mind. She had run all the way over here, but left something behind. She didn't have the beautiful patchwork puppy that she treasured so much.

She turned, and ran. She rushed down the aisle, not even glancing back. She wanted the puppy. She _needed_ the puppy. "Akari! Where are you going?" She heard her mother yell. "Pacchi!" Was her only reply without looking at her parents once. She could've sworn that her father had started after her, but he was stopped as a flight attendant reached for him, telling him that she'd be fine, to take care of himself.

And then another one grabbed her. She swiftly picked the young girl up, sweeping her off her feet. But she wanted the puppy. She started kicking and screaming until the woman in the blue skirt suit was forced to drop her. She ran harder and faster, back to her seat.

The patchwork puppy was still there. It sat there on it's side, it's pink fabric tongue still sticking out, the beady eyes staring into something she couldn't see.

Her tiny body clambered onto the chair as she grabbed the little dog. The young girl had climbed on just in time for the plane to start flooding. She glared down at the water before jumping down and splashing back down the aisle. The water had soaked through to her feet as she moved to the escape hatch.

Many of the seats had been unbuckled. Luckily, it was one of the planes where the seats doubled as flotation devices. She noticed them floating. She had always been one of those girls that did the wrong thing at the wrong time. But in this case, the wrong thing was one of the best things she could possibly have done. It looked like fun, so she jumped into the nearest chair that was floating on a deeper section of water, and drifted out of the plane.

Once outside, she continued floating. The waves weren't exactly rough, but they were a little stronger than pleasant.

"Akari!" She heard both of her parents yell.

She didn't know that this was the last time she'd ever hear their voices. So she smiled and waved at them before being whisked away by a wave.

Two days went by like that. She floated around on that chair, holding onto the puppy the whole way. She had figured out how to buckle herself in, but she was hungry. She could go for a twix bar. She wanted some orange juice.

And then the helicopter flew by. She looked up at it as it flew overhead. She didn't exactly try to flag it down. She simply glared at the big thing. It was bigger than her, and it looked scary. She didn't want it there. She wanted it to go away. But instead of it going away, a man climbed out of it. First he threw the ladder and began to slowly descend towards her. He unbuckled the seatbelt and she began to fight back.

Even if she was just five, the first lesson she ever learned was easy: Don't talk to strangers, and definitely don't go off with them. She struggled against the man as he attached the harness to her and lifted her out of the chair. She didn't want to go. She didn't want him to take her. Even though she knew the chair wasn't exactly _safe,_ this man didn't exactly look any safer. No matter how rough she was, the man successfully hefted her into the copter.

But just because she was in didn't mean she had to cooperate. As soon as she got inside she darted for the door again, but the man slammed it shut in her face. She wanted to burst into tears, but she wouldn't show them any such emotion.

Instead she decided to be stubborn. After the door slammed shut, she stiffened up. She put on a tough face and walked to a corner of the helicopter. Once she was there she sat down, hugged her knees and glared at anyone that would come anywhere near her. But then someone decided that a five-year-old wasn't really something to fear and he spoke up.

"Hey kid, aren't you hungry?" He asked. He felt brave, and for a while the girl was intimidated, but then she noticed that he was all the way across the copter. He still had some fear of her.

"I don't want anything you have." She said simply, shocking the man. This was the first time she had talked since she got on the flying vehicle and she sounded… cute. It was the adorable voice you expected from the perfect child.

"And how do you know that?" The man said standing up. He had grown a little more confident around the girl and took a few steps toward her. He was only a couple feet away now, but she hadn't glared at him. She was starting to like this guy. He seemed… decent.

"Because there are only two things I really eat." She put in. But she sounded a little happier. Just talking about her two favorite things made her anticipate them, even if she knew there was no chance in her getting them. She even looked up, but she kept her head in her arms. "Twix bars and Orange juice!" She yelled a bit with a smile.

Then it looked a little like the man perked up. "Twix bars are the best bars." He began strolling over to the mini-fridge in another corner. "Sorry about it," he said, reaching in and pulling something out. "But I like mine practically frozen." He finished, holding it out to her.

Suddenly there was a spark in the girl's eyes. "There's no other way to eat them." She exclaimed, grinning, as she took the gold wrapped snack bar from the man. She crossed her legs and opened the wrapping as the man got his own. "Thanks…" she whispered timidly as the two bumped the bars, in some form of a toast.

"Kid, this might be the start of a beautiful friendship." He said, biting into the bar.


End file.
